Porter Hill Road
Porter Hill Road is a very steep and winding backroad with a hairpin turn in UD: Delancy Gorge, connecting southbound DE 2 to DE 92. It is very difficult to drive on this road. This road also connects to the mountain house at the top of Pomeroy Mountain. This route is about 1 mile (1.6 km) with a speed limit of 40 mph (65 km/h). This road is the 3rd most dangerous road in the UDU due to the hairpin turn, high elevation, low barriers, and the bumps in the road making it easy to glitch, fling or stop your car if caught on one. Reputation Despite not being as infamous as Delaware Route 92 or as deadly, due to the presence of cobblestone and concrete barriers, however these are short and have a possibility of a "flying car" accident at many points, including the infamous "hairpin turn", the sharp turn near the the top, and the T-intersection with DE 92. So make sure to follow the standard speed limits and more importantly, advisory speed limits, however with the hairpin turn, you may go as fast as 15 MPH, without much risk, but take caution and drop to 5 on the turns. Caution Keep in mind that the speed limit on the hairpin turn is 5 mph (8 km/h). Large vehicles may have to do a 3-point turn to navigate the hairpin. You should drive slowly on this road at all times, especially through the hairpin. Caution: Large vehicles should not use this road (especially downhill) as they may be unable to drive around the hairpin turn or make wide turns. If you see a large vehicle on this route, leave extra space. Activate hazard flashers if necessary. At the hairpin turn, let smaller vehicles pass you before attempting to navigate. Tips # Bring a vehicle with a top speed of at least 75 MPH. Slower vehicles will get stuck on the road and cause blockages. # Try not drive a bus or any heavy vehicle up the road as it may get stuck causing it to go downhill. # As mentioned above, go down to 5 MPH (8.05 km/h) when on the turns due to the sharp turn and absence of barriers. # Always have the nitro boost ready in case stuck. However, beware of turns as if you use your nitro right before a turn, you will most likely fall off the road. Use your handbrake if necessary. # Also mentioned above, beware of other vehicles when going uphill or downhill on Porter Hill Road. Always give them extra space because you don't know how do they handle their vehicle. Stop and drive slowly into any grass spots beside you if available and necessary # Watch this video on instructions on how drive on this road. # Never use a super or hyper car on the road, due to the poor off-road capabilities of the cars, their speed can decrease significantly and even stop the vehicle or bump it to the side or the road. And usually, without boost can make gaining back your speed difficult. # If you need to get a heavy vehicle (Fire Trucks, Buses, ect.) up Pomeroy Mountain, it is recommended to use DE-92 because the heavy vehicle can not or barely can go up the hairpin on porter hill rd., but Otherwise, avoid using a vehicle larger then a medium school bus up Pomeroy Mountain Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Category:Dangerous Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Backroads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:UD: Delancy Gorge